she is not just another student
by stupidlookingstrawberry
Summary: this is a High school AU with Piper and Alex, Piper is new at the school and Alex is intruiged by her. pipers past is troubled and she doesn't trust anyone easy, will she trust Alex? a lot of oitnb caracters are in this story NOT FINISHED, NOT GONNA HAPPEN EITHER
1. Chapter 1

As I walk into my first class i see that there is a new girl, she has short hair, it's shaved on the sides and shiny dark blue on the top. She is wearing a white V-neck and ripped black jeans, it fascinates me and I can't stop staring. Maybe she felt me staring because she looks up and meets my eyes, she smirks and winks. I am normally a relaxed person, I am always the one that leaves other people flustered and now this girl I never met before has this effect on me. I end up blushing and quickly walk to my seat, which is -of course- next to her. I grab my books and try to pay attention but my mind keeps wondering to the beautiful girl that is sitting beside me, I look over to her and see she is drawing. It is a drawing of girl with long blond hair and the most blue eyes I have ever seen, but the girl is crying and seeing it instantly makes me sad.

'So she looks gorgeous, she has confidence and she can draw, this girl must become my friend' I think to myself. In meantime I am staring again and the class has ended, she sees me staring.

And again she smirks "do I have something on my face"

"N-no" I stutter.

"Good" she says "you coming?" And she walks to the door, I grabs my books and follow her. She waits for me to catch up and together we walk to the next class, "what's your name" she asks

I could slap myself, I didn't even tell her my name. But she didn't tell me her name either. "Alex" I say, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Piper" is her response.

We walk to the next class, talking

P: "tell me something about yourself"

Me: "I'm an only child, I don't have a father. He's not in the picture, I have one good friend and I think you'll like her."

P: "what else do I need to know about you?"

I kept telling her things about me and when we walked into class I realized that I had been talking all that time and I still didn't know anything about Piper.

The rest of the day is a blur, I didn't see Piper during lunch break nor did I see her after school. I figure she has to work right after school, So I go home and make my homework, I still can't seem to keep Piper out of my mind and it is annoying me.

next day:  
I walk to school, I'm a little early and I don't see many other students. I should've taken the bus, it's way too cold to walk outside. When I'm almost there I hear a motorcycle approach, I love them and I always wanted one for my own. I turn around and see a white Ducati, it slows down and stops beside me. The driver takes of her black helmet and it's Piper, at this point Piper can't get any cooler in my eyes. and Jesus she looks hot in that leather jacket, I let my eyes roam over her body.

"Wanna ride?" She asks, she is asking if "I want to sit behind her and wrap my arm around her while sitting on the coolest motorcycle I have ever seen, of course I want a ride!" Piper starts to laugh and my face turns red "I just said that out loud didn't I"

"Yes you did, hop on"

I sit behind Piper and she starts the beast, the way to school is a lot shorter then I wanted it to be. I could sit on that bike for hours, but we have to go to school, sadly. after Piper put her bike in the garage we walk to class

Me: "what kind of bike is it?"

P: "it's a Ducati 595 panigale"

Me: "you got it from your parents?"

P: "nope, I bought it with the money I earned with my job"

Me: "you a drug dealer or something"

P: "not anymore"

Me: "what!?"

P: "just kidding, you'd believe anything I say"

Me: "that's because I don't know what to expect, I don't know anything about you"

P: "you want to know more? Ask me almost anything"

Me: "okay, ehm... what's your favourite colour?"

Piper laughs "that is your question, after I told you to ask me anything. Well if you really wanna know" she points to her hair "it's blue"

Her nonchalance and the fact that she is right that is was indeed a stupid questions makes me chuckle. "So it's your turn now right?"

"Yeah, are you gay?"

"Yes, although I am curious why you asked that"

"Is that your question?"

"I guess"

"Okay, I wanted to know that because I might take you to a party at Ruby's and in our crew everyone is gay, you'd stand out."

Piper stops next to a door and waves goodbye "this is my first period, I'll see you later"

"Bye" I say, I realize I still don't know anything about Piper but I feel like I know her and I know she is a lesbian that has a motorcycle, can draw, has blue hair and might be a party animal.

In our school Piper is well known, she is 'the one with the blue hair' and Piper could get many friend really easy. I am glad she isn't like that though, I'm guessing she grew up in a rich family and her parents are now paying for her apartment. That is the only way she could possibly save up for her bike, at least I think.

Later that day I get a text from an unknown number

 _I couldn't find you so I asked around and got this number, I'm gonna kill that dude if he gave me the wrong number._

I laugh, that must be Piper. I respond right away, deciding to prank piper for a bit.

» _hey! So I gave you my number because I thought you were hot. The name's Larry btw_

 _you know I can see you standing there texting some person, Alex_

I look up and see Piper walk up to me, she's smirking. God I love it when she smirks...

Pipers voice snaps me out of my thoughts "what I wanted to offer you was that I can pick you up in the morning and give you a ride to school"

I am surprised but I would love to "yeah I'd like that"

"Nice, text me your address. I have to go to work now but I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Piper walks away again.

I notice that I'm looking forward to the next morning.

When I get home I call Nicky

"Yo Nicky"

"Hi Vause, what sup"

"You know that new girl"

"The hot one with the blue hair"

"Yeah, she is in almost all of my classes and we got talking"

"You fallin' for her stretch? Cause if you are I have to talk to her"

"I don't know Nick, I honestly don't know"

And I don't, I really don't know what it is with Piper but I do know I want to try whatever this is.

The next morning:  
A knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts, I look at my watch and see it's too early. I open the door and see Piper standing on the other side, her lip is busted and she has a black eye. "Jesus Christ what the fuck happened to you!"

"Good morning to you to" is her response, Piper sounds chippy. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry" I step to the side and Piper walks in, she is looking around my apartment as I walk back to my breakfast. "You want some" I point to my plate, piper shakes her head. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" I ask

Piper sights "it's my job"

"What do you do"

"That's a story for another time"

"Why do you always avoid my questions"

"Because if I answer one question other questions will follow and I don't like answering questions"

"Okay, whatever the fuck you want" I decide to leave it for now. I quickly finish eating and put on my jacket, Piper hands me a helmet.

"It's my old helmet, you thought I was gonna drive you around without one" she puts her finger on her forehead, showing me just how crazy I am. I laugh and take the helmet, we walk to the motorcycle in silence and drive to school in silence. I step if the bike and ask "can you drop me off at the end of the day?", piper shakes her head "I'm not going to school today Alex. I mean, have you seen my face... I don't like answering questions, always remember that. Have fun today"

I see a sadness in her eyes that I have never seen before and it worries me, I want to ask about it but I remember what Piper just said; I don't like answering questions, always remember that. So I don't ask, I just thank her and watch as she takes off. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I won my fight yesterday and made a lot of money, my face doesn't look as good as it did before and that also means I can't show my face in school. But today it is time to visit my parents, I know my brother will be there too.

I ride away And leave Alex behind, I know she wants to ask questions but she doesn't and I appreciate that a lot. If we really become friends, or even more, i'll tell her. I'll go back to all the fucked up memories and remind myself on how incredibly unlucky I am and how fucked up my life has been so far. But that is something I don't have to worry about yet, right now I need to focus on the road. I see my brother standing at the gate of the cemetery, he already saw me so I quickly park my bike and walk towards him. I give him a hug

"Hey Cal"

"Hey sis, how are you"

"I'm good, long time no see"

Cal points at my face, he is not asking anything. "I won" I say and for Cal that's enough. We walk through the gate and Cal tells me about the girl he met, I'm happy for him. I tell him about Alex because even though I have only met her a few days ago, I feel this connection that I can't explain. We arrive at the chapman stones, today 8 years ago was the day we lost both of our parents and one of our siblings. It was terrible, Cal and I got separated but we always come here on this day to reunite for a few hours. I'm not gonna overthink the entire story right now but I do think the loss of my parents got me into fighting, but that's okay. I make a lot of money by doing it and I enjoy beating the shit outta other women.

Cal and I talk about the past year, we only see each other on this day so I haven't seen him in a year, Cal gives me advice on Alex and the times passes by to fast. Before I know it I have to go home again, saying goodbye is always sad but at least we'll see one another next year. I give Cal another hug and watch him drive away until I can't see him anymore, I don't know why but I decide to give Alex a question. I text her

 _you there_

 _»yeah, what's up_

 _I decided to give you the chance to ask a question, I will answer it as best as I can_

 _»let me think_

 _k_

 _»what is your job, just curious. I won't judge_

 _I am a street fighter, I fight illegal underground street fights_

 _and why. That's probably what you want to ask right now, because I love it and I make good money._

 _»wow, thanks Pipes_

 _goodnight Al_

I put my phone away and hop on my bike, luckily it's Friday because I want to ride all night long. I drive for a few hours and stop beside a lake, the reflection of the stars on the water makes it look magical. I snap a picture and tell myself to remember this spot, I sit down on the ground and grab my sketchbook and a pencil from my bag. I look at the drawing I made two days ago, the one of the crying girl. I saw Alex look at it, little did she know it is a drawing of eleven year old me. I sigh, I don't want to think about those years but they are part of me so I have to live with them.

I go to a white page and start drawing, I never know what I'm going to make, it just happens.

I've sitting here for a few hours now and I look down on what I drew. This drawing suits the way I feel, I made a rose that is bleeding from its peduncle. It looks so beautiful on the outside but is broken on the inside.

I think about all the tattoos on my body, they all have a story and I designed almost all of them. Although I got like three of them while I was drunk, it's still a story though. I kind of want to put this rose on the inside if my forearm, so I do. On my way back home I stop at a good tattoo shop, they are happy to see me again and put it on in record time, it looks even better than I could've hoped.

It is Saturday afternoon when I am standing in front of my apartment, I'm going to be just in time for the party if I get dressed real quick. I text Ruby where the squat is, she text back that they're at Stella's place and expecting you to be there as fast as possible. They know what day it was yesterday so they know I would love some distractions. An hour later I'm standing in front of Stella's door and Daya opens it, "hey Pipes come in, how are you"

"I'm okay thanks" I answer as I walk through the door to the living room, I see everybody sitting in a circle. "Yo P's here" Taystee says and they all look at me, I smile, these people are friends for life. I look around and see a new face and look at Ruby, she explains "that's Nicky, she was looking for fun so I brought her here. Come" she mentions for me to sit down "we're playing never have I ever" Taystee goes first: "never have I ever been tempted to get a tattoo"

I drink

Stella goes "never have I ever had sex with a man"

I drink

Nicky goes "never have I ever lost someone I loved"

I drink and look down, booze and sadness is not a good combo for me. 'She didn't know' I think over and over again. I doesn't work, tears stream over my cheeks and I try to hide them, I don't want to fuck up the fun so I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I sit down and lean against the wall, I let the tears fall free. I want to wipe the tears around my eyes but then I remember I have a black eye so I leave the tears and just close my eyes, trying to calm down. To my surprise Nicky comes after me, "hey, I'm sorry. Dunno what is going on but obviously what I said triggered this reaction. You wanna tell me what is going on?"

"Not really no"

Nicky sits down next to me "okay, you don't have to. But we can talk about other stuff, right?"

"Sure"

"So you are new in my school, and I heard you've been talking to Alex"

"Jesus Christ" I mutter under my breath. Nicky ignores it and goes on "and Alex happens to be my best friend so I just wanted to know what kind of person you are"

I chuckle "I'm the kind of person that skips school, paints her hair blue and has a lot of tattoos. And I love my friends, even when they are assholes

I'm also someone she will never meet the parents of and will only really know if i allow her to know me.

I'm kinda stupid and I am good at telling everyone my opinion but I know when to shut up, I have had a shitty life so far and I'm sorry if I break your friends heart but right now I am trying to enjoy this shit called life. So spare me the best friend speech and hobble back to your mom." At the end I wasn't even trying to be nice, I've had it with everyone trying to prevent me from hurting someone. I stand up and walk out of the apartment leaving a shocked Nicky behind.

I need to hit something. Someone.

And I might have someone to hit, I call my manager and good friend, "hey Bastian, I need to hit something can come by?"

"Of course, I'll line them up"

I hang up and walk back to my apartment, I grab my gloves and clothes and take the bus to the gym. Bastian is waiting for me, he tells me to warm up punching a bag and he'll see me in the ring in an hour. I do as he says and start my warming up, Bastian teaches a few girl kickboxing and I can fight with them in the ring. I am really good at fighting and haven't lost a fight in over a year so they learn something and I get to punch someone. Everybody happy.

An hour later I walk to the ring, I'm excited to punch something that will fight back. Tonight I am not going for a knockout, tonight I want to make them feel like they stand a chance. I get into the ring and see the first girl get her last instructions from Bastian, she walks to the middle of the ring and I walk to her "what's your name?" I ask

"Sylvia" she responds, I can see she is scared. I smirk "nice to meet you Sylvia, I'm Piper" and I walk back to my corner, waiting for the fight to start. Bastian walks to me and asks if I want to avoid the face, she has to go to school on Monday. I tell him that I have school on Monday too and I'll watch out if she does too. He nods and blows on his whistle, Sylvia and I walk to the middle and fist bump. Sylvia immediately backs off, it makes her an easy target. I kick her on the legs a few times, on those places I know from my own experience hurt a lot, Sylvia throws a punch at my face. I can avoid getting hit by it easily but I am pissed that she aimed for my face "I thought we weren't gonna aim for the face, every punch you'll get back" I say warning her "and I won't miss"

I hit her jaw, hard. The girl screams in pain and stumbles, her hands go up to her face and she looks shocked. I make use of the distraction and kick her feet from underneath her, Sylvia is now on the ground and she is crying. I walk back to my corner and leave her be, I'm not going to fight this pathetic mess anymore.

Bastian steps in the ring and gives Sylvia ice for her jaw, he puts his thumps up to me. I see that there are three more girls in line and can't wait to fight them. a little crowd has formed and I can see some of my friends standing there, I wink to them. I just want to let them know I'm okay.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what I should write down on this piece of paper, actually I do but I can't concentrate. The week has only just begun and I want it to be weekend already. Piper picked me up this morning, looking hot as always. But I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had with Nicky yesterday, she sounded really frustrated after she met Piper on Saturday.

I snap out of my thoughts and look at what I wrote down, things piper and nicky said; 'I'm sorry if I break your friends heart', 'you shouldn't date this girl', 'I'm the kind of girl that paints her hair blue', 'the one with the blue hair' and 'do I have something on my face?'

Some things I heard from Nicky, who told me exactly what she thinks of Piper and her friends, I think Nicky was being to straight forward. I don't know a whole lot about Piper but I don't think she grew up in a poor family, maybe she was a rebel and hung out with the wrong kind of people. Maybe she doesn't talk to her parents anymore, I don't know. I don't know a lot about Piper but that's okay, I hope she will tell me one day.

I think about piper all the time and when I do a smile always appears on my face, I can't help it. I realize I'm falling for Piper. 'Fuck, this is not good' I think, I'm tired, I want it to be weekend again.

A few weeks go by and nothing major happens, Piper picks me up every morning but today she didn't show up. I'm worried something happened so I call her. Piper picks up, "hey al, yeah sorry I didn't call"

"where are you, something happen?"

"sort of, listen can you call in sick and help me out here?"

"I don't know where you live Piper"

"no problem, I'll text you the address. Take a bus and I'll see you in 30 minutes?"

"sure why not"

"thank you, you're a lifesaver"

"I know" I say and I hang up. I call school that I'm sick and I can't come today, I wonder what Piper needs me for.

I'm standing in front of Pipers door and waiting for her to open it. 'everything is fine' I think, I hope. Pipers sends me a text _the door is open  
_ I open the door and walk inside, "pipes?" I say

"I'm in the bedroom, I'll be right out!"

I walk further into Pipers apartment, it isn't big but I'm curious what it looks like. It's a colourful place, paintings are hanging all over the walls. Piper doesn't have a TV, weird. She does have a really big bookshelf, I grab a random book and look at it. The great Gatsby, classic.

" _you see I usually find myself among strangers because I drift here and there trying to forget the sad things that happened to me"_ Piper walks up to me "have you read it?"

I shake my head and put the book back, "no I haven't, should I?"

"yes" is pipers response, I turn to look at piper and I see that her wrist is in a cast.

"jesus Piper, why is it always me asking you what happened"

"because I'm not boring?" piper winks, I put my hands over my heart and pretend to be hurt.

"and now?" I ask

"now I can't drive for a few weeks. I was gonna call one of my other friends to hang out but you called and I thought I might as well ask you"

"I have school you know"

"and yet here you are, besides, I have never seen you pay attention in class, you just stare into the nothingness and are lost in thoughts."

Piper is right, what she doesn't know is that I'm thinking about her when I'm so deep in my thoughts. I leave it "what happened to your wrist"

"I'll show you" piper pulls out her phone and types a few things, she gives it to me "somebody filmed the fight, I'll make coffee while you watch it" piper walks to the kitchen.

I look at the video and see Piper standing on one side of the ring and some other girl on the other side, they are walking around each other. The girl throws a punch at Piper, she misses. Piper uses the moment and punches the girl in her face, then in her ribs, then she kicks her in her side and the final blow she lands on the girl's jaw. The girls is knockout and falls to the ground, piper grabs her wrist, her face is scrunched up in pain.

"so what happened was that I hit her so hard that I broke her jaw and my wrist at the same time" Piper walks back in with two mugs, she gives one to me "I won but I can't fight for a while" piper sits down on the couch.

I sit down next to her, "let me guess, you are not going to school because you don't feel like answering all the questions"

"look at you knowing me so well" Piper smiles and takes a sip of her coffee. She is staring at my lips, I smirk. The tables just turned and I'm sure as hell going to use that.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately" I try to make it sound as sexy as possible. Piper puts her hand on my cheek and brings her face closer to mine, my heart skips a beat. Piper brings her mouth up to my ear, I can feel her breath and it sends shivers down my spine.

"don't just think, act" she keeps her face by my ear for a few seconds and just as I'm about to kiss her my phone rings, Nicky is calling. I grab my phone "she's probably wondering where I am, I gotta take this"

"she doesn't like me right? she thinks you shouldn't be around me, that 'I'm a bad influence' piper does the air quotes

"yeah... so?"

piper grabs my phone so quick that I don't know what happened and runs to the kitchen, pipers answers the phone and puts it on speaker. I run after Piper to the kitchen, "Alex?" Nicky's voice sounds.

I look at Piper and shake my head but Piper smirks "hey Nicky, Piper here. the one with the blue hair" she says "Alex can't talk right now, she is a bit busy catching her breath and putting her clothes back on, stuff like that" piper is looking me at me with the biggest smirk I have ever seen, she wiggles her eyebrows "but we haven't talked in a while, let's catch up. you know what happened when I walked away from you? no, well I got into a fight because you made me angry on the wrong day. my point is that you're right, I am a bad influence for Alex but Alex is almost an adult so she can chose to be my friend or she can just walk away. not that she will after this morning, did you know Alex is a screamer?"

I try to get my phone back but piper is stronger than I am, even with a broken wrist.

"anyway, I just wanted to let you know she is fine and I didn't kidnap her or something, i mean, that would be crazy right?" piper is now laughing so hard that she falls to the ground, and she sounds like a crazy person. piper hangs up the phone, she is now rolling on the ground.

"Jesus piper, that was a dick move!" I say but I am trying not to laugh. this was pretty funny, Nicky probably thinks Piper is crazy and she might be right. piper tackles me and I land on the floor next to her, piper straddles me "now where were we" she says "oh, I remember" she brings her mouth up to my ear just like she did a few minutes ago and again she says "don't just think, act" with a voice that is really sexy. I can't think straight anymore but I don't have to think about what I do next, as I'm about to kiss her pipers phone goes off. "you've got to be kidding me!" I say, piper starts to laugh again. She pulls het phone out of her pocket "hey Ruby, wassap? (…..) sounds like fun! (…..) no, I broke my wrist… (…..) yeah, I know (…..) I'll be right there, can I bring someone (…..) she's just a friend" piper looks down at me, she is sitting with one knee on each side of my body. She winks, "but I have a feeling she wants to be more than friends (…..) no, you kinda interrupted that (…..) that's okay, I'll see you in a bit (…..) bye!" and Piper hangs up.


	4. Chapter 4

"come on Al, we have to go" Piper stands up and pulls me up, I'm curious where we're going and why that had to ruin our moment. Piper walks to the hall and throws me my jacket, she puts one on and opens a closet. Skateboards… and not one skateboard but like five, this is unbelievable. I'm lucky that I know how to skate, my mom got me a skateboard for Christmas once. I played with it for years but that was years ago, I hope I can still do it. Piper grabs a neon orange board, "which one do you want?" she asks.

"I like the red one, but why do you think I can skate?"

Piper hands me the board, she points at my feet. I look down, I'm wearing Vans. Skaters shoes, something I didn't stop doing after I stopped skating. I look up again and see Piper smirking at me, she is wearing Vans too but hers don't look as old as mine do, I shrug and we walk out the door. Once we're on the streets Piper skates away, I follow her. It feels good being on a skateboard again and what is also good is that I can still do it. Piper smiles at me, "I am impressed" she says. It was the best thing I ever heard, Jesus, this crush thing is not my favourite part of life. But I like the happy feeling it gives me when I'm around Piper.

We arrive at a skate hall and I managed to stay on my board the entire time, I'm so damn happy with that. I wouldn't want Piper to tell her friends all the embarrassing things that could've happened.

"so what's gonna happen is that we're going in there, my friends will be there already and I'm gonna show you the cool tricks I want to be able to do but are most likely to fail" Piper smiles and winks, I smile too.

"sounds like a plan but I have to warn you, my skills stop here" I say and we walk inside, I keep pretending I can't do tricks and shit like that but I'm am actually really good on half pipes and thing like that. I used to come here all the time, I wonder if the same dude still works here. Leo taught me all the tricks I know and he always got me free access to the park, he was a good guy. I don't see him right now but maybe I'll see him later, I want to know how he's doing.

Piper and I walk to a table, six persons are already sitting there. Piper gives them all a hug, "hi everyone, this is Alex" she points to me and then to every sing person, saying their name "Ruby, Taystee, Poussey, Daya, Stella and Lorna" 

I'm going to forget those names really fast, they pull some extra chairs to the table and I feel home in this group already. They seem to be really important to Piper and I'm happy they all like me, we have a good conversation. After like an hour of talking four of us grab our boards and go skating, the rest walks with us to watch. I'm excited because they all want to see me fail but that's not going to happen. I walk to the lockers and open mine, I never really emptied it so all of my stuff was still there. My helmet and knee and elbow protectors, some pictures of me in the air and my old board. That old thing, I love it, it got me so many good memories. I grab the protectors and the board and put everything on, after that I walk back to the rest of the group. They are skating already and not paying any attention to me, I like that. It gives me the time to get started, I skate around a bit. I am getting used to my old board, I am gaining a lot of speed and I skate into the area the rest is skating. It is time for my first trick, a front side Ollie. Nailed it, I keep skating and hear Pipers friends cheering. It makes me feel good, I'm proud of myself, Piper is looking at me. She looks so damn proud too, it makes me feel good.

We skate for a few more hours and I teach Piper some tricks, it was fun. Afterwards I put my stuff back in my locker, I keep my skateboard out. I am going to use that more. I ask Piper if Leo still works here, no is the answer. Apparently he quit a few months ago, that's sad.

It is late when we skate back to Pipers apartment, we're standing in front of Pipers door. "are you coming to school tomorrow?" I ask

Piper shakes her head "no, I can afford another day off"

"do you want me to come over"

Piper smiles "I would love to have you here"

I nod and wave goodbye "goodnight Pipes" and I walk away, the bus home seems to take forever. I'm tired but I can't sleep, my head is filled with thoughts. I am looking forward to tomorrow but I am not looking forward to trying to convince Nicky I didn't sleep with Piper, that is going to be impossible. But I was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

_3:00, from Piper: sorry for the texts you're going to receive, I might be drunk. Not sure though. Weird_

 _3:01, to Piper: what the fuck Piper, it's long past bedtime for you ;). I could use a drink too, let me just grab one._

 _3:01, from Piper: wow, you always manage to surprise me. How the fuck do you do that? Nobody does that, not since my parents…_

 _3:02, to Piper: what happened to your parents?_

 _3:03, to Piper: you still there?_

 _3:04, to Piper: you don't have to tell me, sorry if I stepped over the line._

 _3:06, from Piper: yeah sorry, I fell down the stairs. Couldn't find my phone afterwards. What makes you think something happened to my parents?_

 _3:06, to Piper: nothing, are you hurt?_

 _3:07, from Piper: don't know, not physically no_

 _3:08, to Piper: and mentally?_

 _3:08, from Piper: oh I'm fine, I just had to many drinks_

 _3:08, to Piper: where are you?_

 _3:10, from Piper: on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, why?_

 _3:10, to Piper: Jesus Piper, can you stand up?_

 _3:11, from Piper: yes, I'll be fine. I was just really comfy_

 _3:12, to Piper: sure, I don't want to find you on the ground tomorrow_

 _3:12, from Piper: I don't promise anything_

 _3:12, from Piper: I'm falling asleep, it's either sleeping or passing out. Anyway, goodnight Al, see you tomorrow_

 _3:13, to Piper: night Pipes_

I put my phone away and try to get some sleep, not that that's going to work but it's worth trying. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

to my surprise she is not laying on the ground down the stairs but she is up and her hair is wet so I'm assuming she showered, piper was doing the dishes when I got here, so I helped her finish it and now we are sitting on the couch. Nobody talks, it's kind of awkward.

"so…"

"yeah…." Piper takes a sip of her coffee "I would love to go somewhere but my head is killing me. You know what" she stands up and puts down her now empty mug "let's go"

Just like yesterday we walk to the hall and Piper opens a small closet, she grabs a helmet and gives it to me. Once again we take off without me knowing where we are going. It's obvious we are going for a ride but that doesn't say much, not with Piper.

"wait, I thought you aren't allowed to ride" I say, I don't want to stop Piper but I don't want her to get hurt.

"I'll be fine, you sound like my mother when I used to go play with the neighbour's dog. It was a big pit bull and it was dangerous but I liked it and I played with it whenever I could, it never hurt me. I wonder what happened after we were gone"

"why did you leave?" we walk down the stairs

"I guess you could say some of us went to a better place" piper walks to the white motorcycle and starts it, she puts on her helmet and tells me to get on, I do.

We drive away and it feels like we leave everything behind, everything fades away. It's just us now and I love this feeling, we drive out of town, it feels like we have driven for hours when we stop. Piper stops on the side of a road, some kind of artwork is standing there. We walk to it, it doesn't look like anything. It's just a stone with a weird shape, I see a plate with text on it and walk to it. I read it out loud

"in memory of the eight people who died in the accident, you left-"

"you left loved ones behind and we will take care of them" piper finishes it without reading, she already knows what it says. "that's what was said, that they would take care of us. Read the names"

I don't recognize the first five names but the others three, Carol Chapman, Bill Chapman and Daniel Chapman. Chapman, that's Pipers last name. I look up to Piper, I'm shocked. I don't know what to say, I don't have to say anything.

"now, I didn't bring you here to make you feel sorry for me, I brought you here so you could understand me more. Bill and Carol are my parents and Daniel is my older brother, my little brother and I were also in the car when that happened. As I said they were supposed to take care of us but they did the opposite, Call and I got separated. We just lost our family and were taken to different foster families, I was eight years old and Call was six. Call got a family who loved him and that is good, but I was used by my family. I went to different families every few months and when I was 15 I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away, I got into some illegal shit and now I'm here"

I walk to Piper and give her a hug, she might not need it but right now I do. I can't imagine all the things piper had to go through and she is only so young, it breaks my heart. I curse a god I never believed in for making such horrible things happen to a sweet person like Piper, I can almost see a piper crying for her family. I think back to the first day I met Piper, the drawing she was making was a girl that was crying. It now occurs to me that she was drawing herself, something she has to live with everyday.


End file.
